


Day four - Candle

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"<i>Ciao</i> Molly. Do you like the wedding reception?"</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day four - Candle

_Ciao_ Molly. Do you like the wedding reception?

Ah, _grazie_!

 _Come_? How I first met them?

I met Sherlock a long time ago, he helped me with a certain um, conflict I had with the police (yes, I might have strayed from the righteous path now and then).

After that he came in from time to time, always alone, seldomly eating, mostly just staring at my customers and scaring the hell out of them. I got used to reassuring them by telling that he was an artist searching for inspiration and offering a free drink.

And then, one cold and dark night, he came in with that short, blonde fellow. I might have overdone it a little that evening, but I knew immediately that this one was special. Sherlock never brought a date before. I think John might not have been aware it was a date, but I gave him a subtle hint.

They come here often now. They have their own table and Sherlock is so much more agreeable since he is with John. Ok, right, there was the time they emptied the place in five minutes with an epic shouting match. And the time I had to pretend that the bathroom was flooded, because um, well…

Anyway, I always like to think that my place is where they began.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Angelo'.


End file.
